Study Session
by Mulderette
Summary: Sully and Ty study for the LSAT.


Title: Study Session:   
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through "In Lieu of Johnson"  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Sully and Ty study for the LSAT.  
  
******  
  
Sully walked along the aisles of Barnes & Noble, his eyes scanning the seemingly endless shelves of books until he finally came to the section he was looking for...test and preparation guides. "Sure are a lot to choose from," he mumbled to himself as he browsed through the volumes. "Cracking the LSAT," "Official LSAT Preptests," "Pass Key to the LSAT." The titles went on and on. He saw the book that Sharon had given to Ty and decided it would be a good idea to get a different one. Then they would have two separate sources to study from. Finally he made his decision and brought the book to the cashier. A few minutes later, bag in hand, he walked out of the store into the cool, crisp autumn air and headed to where his car was parked.   
  
He turned on the ignition, pulled the car out of the lot, and started driving. Luckily there wasn't a great deal of traffic. He was in a really good mood. It was Saturday morning and he had the whole weekend off. Sully turned on the radio and smiled to himself as the familiar refrains of "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," echoed through the car. He thought back to the day he and Ty had sung that song together in the RMP. Ty had only been on the force a short time and that had been one of the first times that they had really begun to bond together. He couldn't believe they'd been together for four years now. Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday that he had seen Ty waiting in the precinct, wearing his brand new uniform and clutching his academy notebook...the notebook that Sully had promptly discarded in the wastebasket. You didn't learn how to be a cop from a notebook.   
  
After making a stop at a local coffee shop, Sully finally arrived at his destination...Ty's apartment building. He climbed the stairs to Ty's floor and knocked on the door. No one came so Sully knocked again, this time a little bit louder. Finally he heard the sound of the lock being unbolted from the inside and the door opened, revealing his bleary-eyed partner.  
  
"Sul...what are you doing here?" Ty asked, barely holding back a yawn.  
  
"What kind of a greeting is that?" Sully asked with a grin. "Don't I at least rate a good morning?"  
  
"Uh...good morning," Ty said  
  
"Well that was enthusiastic." He waited for a few moments with an expectant look on his face, but Ty just stood there mutely. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sully finally prodded.   
  
"Uh...yeah sure, come on in." Ty moved aside so that his partner could enter the apartment.  
  
"I'm not too early am I?" Sully asked. "I sort of figured you'd be up by now seeing as it's a bright, sunny Saturday morning and we've got the day off. Any exciting plans?"  
  
"Uh no...haven't really thought about it actually." Ty beckoned for Sully to follow him into the kitchen. "What about you? Obviously you've got something on your mind." Sully had made numerous unexpected late night visits to his apartment in the past, but this was the first time he could recall his partner showing up so boisterously cheerful on a morning of one of their off days.   
  
"You're alone, right?" It suddenly dawned on Sully that Sharon might be here. That was one thing he hadn't considered.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alone. Well Carlos is here. He's sleeping...or something. He got home pretty late last night. He might not be alone." Ty grinned as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"Okay...just wanted to make sure I wasn't intruding on you and Sharon."   
  
Ty shook his head firmly. "No... I don't think there's any danger of that. We...we kind of had a parting of the ways last night. She figured out I was avoiding her phone calls and well...let's just say she wasn't very happy about it."  
  
Sully put the bag from the coffee shop on the table and took a seat. He could see from the lingering smile on Ty's face that his partner wasn't exactly broken up about it. "Like I've said before, you live in a totally different world than I do."  
  
Ty shrugged. "It's not that I don't care about her, it's just...I don't know. She was making me feel cornered. I don't like feeling pressured like that. We had a good time, but...anyhow...did you bring me breakfast?" he asked, eyeing Sully's bag and deciding it was as good a time as any to change the subject.   
  
"Yeah, maybe this will wake you up." Sully opened the bag and handing a cup of coffee to his partner. "Bagels too. I brought enough for Carlos. Should you wake him up?"  
  
"Nah," Ty shook his head as he took a sip of the coffee. "I think it'd be better just to let him sleep in." He sat back against his chair and looked at Sully musingly. "So...I appreciate you bringing breakfast and everything, but...is there another reason for this visit?"  
  
"Study session," Sully answered with a smile as he took a bagel out of the paper wrapping.   
  
"Study session?" Ty made a face. "Aww Sully, come on. You yourself said it was a bright, sunny day. Maybe we should do something, you know, outside?"  
  
"I even went out and got a new book," Sully said, pulling it out of the other bag. "Now we have even more material to help us study."  
  
"Us. So you're really serious about doing this?" Ty asked as he took a bite out of his bagel.   
  
"Of course I'm serious. You thought I wasn't serious?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess I wasn't really sure," Ty admitted.   
  
Sully's eyes gleamed mischievously as he looked back at his partner. "You're not scared I'll beat you, are you, Davis?" he asked. "Is that the real reason you're so hesitant to do this?"  
  
"What? No, I'm not scared." Ty shook his head, laughing. "No way are you going to beat me."   
  
"Okay then," Sully said with a satisfied nod. "If you mean that, you've got to get with the program. We've got to study, my man. Let's you and I do the 55th precinct proud."  
  
"Okay...we'll study," Ty agreed, "but just for a little while. I don't want to waste our whole day with this."  
  
"Agreed," Sully stated. "After breakfast, you go take a shower and then we'll head over to my place. I don't want to disturb Carlos."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ty nodded as he took another bite of his bagel.  
  
******  
  
"Time." Sully stated unnecessarily as the kitchen timer rang.   
  
Ty took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he put his pencil down and pushed his test paper across the table towards Sully.  
  
"You sure you trust me to grade it?" Sully asked as he took the paper from his partner.   
  
"Why? You planning on cheating?" Ty stood up, walked over to Sully's refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. "Want something?"   
  
"No thanks," Sully replied, already concentrating on the task of correcting Ty's test.   
  
Ty poured himself a glass of soda then leaned back against the kitchen countertop, biting his lip nervously as he watched Sully. "Well?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Shhh...Give me some time to finish. Anyhow, I need to grade mine too. Go out in the living room and wait."   
  
Ty looked at Sully for a long moment and then headed out of the kitchen with an exaggerated sigh. "No cheating," he said, glancing back at Sully before he left the room.   
  
A short time later, Sully entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Ty. "152," he said, handing him the test.   
  
"152?" Ty's face fell. "152 sucks."  
  
Sully chuckled softly. "152 does not suck, Ty. You haven't even really started to study yet. From where I'm sitting, 152 is pretty damn good. What did you score before?"   
  
Ty gnawed on his lip, not answering Sully's question.   
  
"Come on, Ty, what did you get before?" Sully asked again.   
  
"175."  
  
"175?" Sully looked at his partner, slightly stunned. "Wow..."  
  
"Yeah. So now you can see why I think 152 sucks. If I want to get readmitted to Fordham, I'm going to have to score at least in the upper 160s."  
  
"You'll get there, Ty. You will."   
  
Ty shrugged and shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Sul...Maybe this just isn't meant to be, you know?"  
  
"You're giving up before you even try. At least study for a while and take the test. What have you got to lose?"  
  
Ty leaned his head back over the top of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah I guess you're right. It'll make my mother happy in any case."  
  
"You're right about that," Sully said, a smile touching the corners of his lips. Maggie always wanted you to go to law school. What did she say when you told her?"   
  
"I haven't told her yet."   
  
"You haven't? Why not?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure...Because I don't want to disappoint her if I change my mind. She'd be better off not knowing about it. Then she won't be disappointed."   
  
Sully nodded. "Guess that makes sense, but you are going to take it, right?"   
  
Ty chuckled. "Man, Sully. You nag worse than anyone I know. Yes, I'll take the test."  
  
"Good boy." Sully clapped Ty's shoulder and got up off the couch. "Now enough of this studying and test taking for one day. We have plenty of time to hit the books. Right now, I'd like to get into a good restaurant before the Saturday night dinner crowds hit. My treat."  
  
"Your treat, huh? Guess I won't say no to that." Ty reached for his jacket, which he had draped over the back of the couch earlier, and got to his feet.   
  
Sully retrieved his own jacket and car keys and they began to head out.   
  
"Hey Sul?" Ty asked, just as Sully was opening the door. "You never told me. What did you get on the test?"  
  
"I don't know. Come on, Ty. I don't feel like waiting all night for a table. We've got to get going."   
  
Ty laughed and shook his head, playfully pushing in front of Sully and standing in his path. "Oh no. Come on. You've got to tell me. You know my score. I should get to know yours."  
  
"Davis."  
  
"Spill."   
  
"Davis."  
  
"Come on, man. Spill."   
  
"160, alright? Now come on, let's go."  
  
"160? Wow, Sul...that's good...that's real good." Ty gave his partner an admiring look as they headed down the hall. "Damn. I guess I've got my work cut out for me. If I don't watch out, you'll be the one taking my place in law school."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just taking this test for the heck of it. I'm not going to law school."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not?" Sully gave Ty an incredulous look. "Because I'm too old, that's why. I already told you...I'll be retiring soon, golfing, cooking. It'll be great."  
  
"You're too young to retire, Sul. You'll go crazy."   
  
"You're the one who's crazy if that's what you really think."   
  
Ty was quiet for the few minutes it took them to get out to Sully's car, but after Sully had started driving, he spoke up again. "Sully...you really should at least think about it. John Sullivan, attorney-at-law...Has kind of a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"  
  
"Will you get off it already?" Sully said. "Law school is your thing, not mine. I'll take the test just to whoop your ass, but after that, you're on your own."   
  
"Sul..."  
  
"Drop it, Davis."   
  
"Okay, just let me say one more thing..."  
  
"I said, drop it."  
  
"No, no, It's not about you going to law school. It isn't. I promise."  
  
Sully rolled his eyes. "Okay...What?"   
  
"I just...I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all of this, the prodding, the study help, nagging me like my grandmother," Ty grinned mischievously. "For all of it...thank you."  
  
"You can thank me some day when I need some legal advice. I'll be able to go to one of the best damn attorneys around absolutely free. Deal?"  
  
Ty looked at his partner, the smile still on his face and nodded. "Yeah...Deal,Sul." 


End file.
